True Love Starts Somewhere
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Aku merasa agak baikan. Berada di dekat Levi-Heichou sama saja menyakiti dirinya. Aku sudah sejak lama menyukai Levi-Heichou. Tapi jarak antara pemimpin dan bawahan itu sepertinya mustahil. Fluff. Rivetra. Petra POV. Ficlet. Cover bukan milik saya.


Shingeki no Kyojin ( c ) Isayama Hajime

"**True Love Starts Somewhere"**

( c ) Hitomi Sakurako

* * *

Diadaptasi dari OVA Shingeki No Kyojin.

Fluff. Rivetra. Petra POV. Ficlet.

* * *

Kupercepat laju kudaku. Bunyi hentakan demi hentakan kuda tak luput dari suasana saat ini. Aku, Levi-_Heichou_, Auruo, dan Gunther sedang dalam perjalanan mengejar Ketua Hanji.

Tampaknya Ketua Hanji sedang memacu kudanya memasuki dalamnya hutan. Ia mengejar titan. Sepertinya ia sangat tertarik dengan titan yang satu ini. Titan ini mengambil langkah cepat memasuki hutan.

"Apa dia mau ke suatu tempat? Apakah titan mempunyai sifat seperti itu?" Ketua Hanji berpikir keras. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat titan yang tidak berambisi mengejar manusia.

"Ada satu hal yang tidak beres…" ucapku seraya memacu kudaku untuk semakin cepat.

Seketika titan tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah pohon. Ketua Hanji heran. Kemudian ia turun dari kudanya untuk memastikan tindakan titan tersebut.

Ketua Hanji tak habis pikir begitu melihat tindakan titan tersebut. Titan itu hanya membenturkan kepalanya ke sebuah pohon berkali-kali. Hal itu membuat Ketua Hanji melangkah mendekat.

"Ada apa? Apa ini tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Tanya Ketua Hanji. Ia melangkah semakin mendekat.

Begitu jarak sudah sangat dekat, titan tersebut segera menyerang Ketua Hanji. Beruntung Ketua Hanji dapat segera menghindar.

"Hampir saja." Ketua Hanji kembali melangkah mendekati titan itu. "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ketua Hanji tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba seutas tali tertancap di tengkuk titan tersebut. Rupanya itu adalah Auruo. Ia berniat menolong Ketua Hanji.

"Auruo! Tunggu!" teriak Ketua Hanji, membuat Auruo sontak menghentikan ancang-ancangnya menebas tengkuk titan tersebut. Keseimbangan Auruo runtuh, titan tersebut mencengkeram tubuh Auruo, membawanya mendekati mulutnya.

Begitu akan memasukkan Auruo ke dalam mulutnya…

CRASH! Levi-_Heichou_ dengan cepat langsung menebas lengan titan tersebut yang mencengkeram Auruo.

Auruo selamat. Kemudian Levi-_Heichou_ menancapkan talinya ke tengkuk titan dan menebasnya. Titan tersebut runtuh.

Ketua Hanji terduduk. "Padahal dia baru saja akan menjadi objek penelitianku…"

Levi-_Heichou_ mencengkeram kerah seragam Ketua Hanji. "Aku tidak peduli dengan penelitianmu, tapi jangan membuat orang lain dalam bahaya!"

Aku hanya terdiam menatap Ketua Hanji. Kemudian pandanganku beralih pada sebuah pohon yang dihancurkan titan tadi. Seketika aku terkejut dibuatnya.

"Levi-_Heichou_…" ucapku agak gugup.

Levi-_Heichou_ mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. "Ada apa?"

"Itu… tidak mungkin titan melakukannya!" ucapku sambil menunjuk pohon tersebut.

Seketika semua mata memandang pohon tersebut. Adalah hal yang mengherankan. Di dalam pohon tersebut, terdapat sesosok mayat tanpa kepala.

Ketua Hanji menatap lencana mayat itu, anggota Recon Corps yang mengikuti ekspedisi ke-34.

Mayat itu bernama Ilsa Langnar. Levi-_Heichou_ menemukan catatan milik Ilsa Langnar tidak jauh dari pohon tersebut.

Semalaman itu, Ketua Hanji terus membaca buku catatan Ilsa Langnar. Aku menatap wajah serius Ketua Hanji dari luar. Apa yang ia baca sekarang? Itulah yang terbesit dalam pikiranku.

"Jangan mengganggu kesibukan orang lain." Sebuah suara berat yang khas terdengar. Aku berbalik cepat. Aku terkejut. Wajahku memerah.

"Maaf, Heichou!" ucapku sambil menunduk. Aku tidak mau menatap wajahnya. Ia pasti sangat kesal sekarang.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Aku kembali berdiri tegak, tapi wajahku menunduk. "Aku hanya tertarik dengan Ketua Hanji. Bagaimana ia menyikapi kejadian tadi…"

"Kembali ke ruanganmu." ucap Levi-_Heichou_.

"B-baik…" Aku melangkah meninggalkan Levi-_Heichou_.

Aku merasa agak baikan. Berada di dekat Levi-_Heichou_ sama saja menyakiti dirinya. Aku sudah sejak lama menyukai Levi-_Heichou_. Tapi jarak antara pemimpin dan bawahan itu sepertinya mustahil.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau mau berjalan di depanku?" ucap Levi-_Heichou_ dari belakang.

Aku terkejut, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau _Heichou_ ada di belakangku."

Levi-_Heichou_ melangkah mendahului Petra tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba aku berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

Levi-_Heichou_ menghentikan langkahnya ketika tidak lagi mendengar derap langkahku. Ia berbalik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Itu bukan ruanganmu."

Aku menoleh menatap Levi-_Heichou_. "A-aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menemui Auruo."

"Pergi ke ruanganmu!" pinta Levi-_Heichou_.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Auru-"

"Dengarkan aku! Ingat, ucapanku adalah hukum."

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Kemudian melangkah menuju ruanganku sambil menunduk dalam.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya pada Auruo." Levi-_Heichou_ kemudian bergegas pergi.

_Keesokan harinya~_

Ketua Hanji menyerahkan suratnya kepada Komandan Erwin. Kemudian bergegas ke rumah Ilsa untuk menyerahkan pakaian Ilsa ke kedua orang tuanya.

"Ketua Hanji…" ucap Auruo sambil menunduk.

"Kalian mengikutiku, eh?" ucap Ketua Hanji sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengganggu penelitianmu…" Auruo menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku minta maaf karena hamper membuatmu terbunuh!" ucap Hanji sambil tersenyum.

Auruo mengeratkan bawaan yang berada di punggungnya. "Terima kasih!"

"Aku sangat mengagumi sikapmu yang seperti itu, Ketua Hanji!" seruku sambil mengeratkan bawaanku juga. Sebenarnya kami memiliki tugas khusus dan akan berangkat segera. Jadi kami harus menyiapkan semua barang bawaan secepatnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Petra? Barang-barang itu terlihat berat untukmu." ucap Ketua Hanji.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ketua. Ini sama sekali tidak berat."

Sret! Levi-_Heichou_ mengambil barang bawaan yang berada di punggungku. Aku heran begitu tidak merasakan beban apapun. Tapi…

"Levi-_Heichou_!" ucapku kaget.

"Wah, wah. Tindakan bagus sebagai ketua, Levi. Kau sudah memiliki simpati terhadap bawahanmu." ujar Ketua Hanji sambil memukul-mukul bahu Levi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Levi segera menyerahkan barang-barang itu kembali kepadaku. Beruntung aku bisa menangkap barang itu segera.

"Ayo, pergi!" pinta Levi-_Heichou_. "Hanji, kau di depan!"

"Eh? Aku di depan? Baiklah!" seru Ketua Hanji.

Sedangkann Levi-_Heichou_ berjalan di belakang bersebelahan denganku. Alasannya, dia cuma ingin mengambil kembali barang-barang tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku masih bisa membawanya." ucapku.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan aku yang membawakannya untukmu!"

* * *

**-END-**

Aaaaaaaa! Malam ini donlot OVA, mala mini pula langsung ngebuatnya. Maaf kalau agak hancur dan Levi nya OOT.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kecup satu-satu :*

Sign,

Hitomi Sakurako


End file.
